burlesquefandomcom_it-20200214-history
Corselette
Un corselette, corselet, o modellatore è un ibrido di biancheria intima femminile che combina elementi sia del reggiseno, che della guaina contenitiva che del reggicalze, ma è meno spesso, meno costoso e meno rigido rispetto ad un corsetto tradizionale. Può incorporare pizzo sulla parte frontale oppure posteriormente. Il termine origina dall'aggiunta del suffisso diminutivo "-ette" alla parola inglese corset . Attualmente il "corselet" viene utilizzato principalmente per correggere cedimenti dell'addome e smagliature che si possono avere durante la gravidanza. In passato, prima degli anni sessanta, veniva utilizzato come pratico indumento modellante, che poteva sostituire o aggiungersi alla sottoveste, al di sotto di un vestito intero, ma con la comparsa dei collant e la diffusione dei pantaloni, sin dagli anni settanta, viene considerato un capo d'abbigliamento vintage. Alcuni tipi di "corselet" forniscono un ulteriore sostegno al seno, permettendo di alleviare la pressione sulle spalline (utile per le grosse taglie di seno in gravidanza) o di eliminare le spalline completamente per poter esibire un profondo decolleté e in certi abiti di haute couture la parte superiore della schiena totalmente scoperta. Storia In inglese la parola "corselet" definiva originalmente un pezzo d'armatura leggera in cuoio rivestito di lino (o altri tessuti spessi ma leggeri e resistenti) degli arcieri, che copriva il torso; l'origine della parola inglese proviene da cors, un antica parola francese che significa "bodice". Il corselet come capo di biancheria intima femminile comincia a diffondersi nel 1914, come sostituto di due capi separati (il reggiseno in abbinamento a una guaina oppure al corsetto). Le coppe che alzavano oltre a sorreggere il busto vennero introdotte per la prima volta nel 1933, ma non divennero di utilizzo comune fino al 1943. Bust UpliftsSpirella Catalogue (1933) - Wikisource "Vedova allegra" Un corselet venne prodotto per la prima volta dalla Warner's nel 1955, col nome The Merry Widow (la "http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/La_vedova_allegra"), un operetta del 1908 che in seguito venne adattata a diversi film. Questo nuovo prodotto, piuttosto che coprire e soffocare certe forme, proponeva mezze coppe ed una guaina molto più corta rispetto alle predenti. Questo tipo di lingerie è anche noto come torsolette, viene spesso utilizzato nella lingerie da matrimonio, allo stesso modo del busto. Il modello originale "merry widow" era un corselet che incorporava sottili panneli di tessuto molto elastico nero. Un robusto zipper veniva inserito dietro un flangia di velluto con gancio e occhiello, e l'intero capo era foderato all'interno con velluto di nylon. Per rinforzare l'effetto contenitivo vi erano sette lunghe stecche spirali, che erano inserite all'interno di raso nero Vintage Lingerie Merry Widow Corset flowing hair 1955 Print Ad Si dice che Lana Turner abbia detto "I am telling you, the merry widow was designed by a man. A woman would never do that to another woman." "Merry widow" è attualmente il nome generico per un tipo di corselet con reggiseno a balconcino in vendita negli Stati Uniti d'America. Merry Widows, Corselettes & Torsolettes Attualmente le stecche in metallo vengono poco utilizzate (se non nei capi che riproducono il vintage), dal momento che sono disponibile tessuti ad alto potere contenitivo, come la lycra-spandex. Intervallo e rinascita Attorno agli anni 1960, la disponibilità di collant e la popolarità dei pantaloni da donna resero i modellatori inutili ed estremamente scomodi. La loro produzione, in modelli perfezionati, più pratici, contenitivi ma "invisibili" sotto ai vestiti, continuò grazie alla richiesta della clientela più matura, principalmente ad opera della Maidenform e di altri produttori che li vendevano come "control slips" sin dal 1975. Variazioni ed affini * Un corselet corto senza giarrettiere o spalline, che finisce sopra il girovita, è noto come bustier (perché copre il busto) * Un lungo corselet che si estende sopra l'anca, con o senza giarrettiere e/o spalline, è noto come "torsolette" (perché copre il torso) * Un corselette diviso in due parti (che facilita i movimenti ed inoltre facilita il disporre della giusta taglia per corporature diseguali tra il sopra e il sotto) consiste di un reggiseno del tipo "brassiere" ma anche di una guaina (copre il corpo da sopra il seno fino a sotto la linea dell'inguine, con una breve interruzione più o meno all'ombelico). * Un corselet con la parte della schiena rigida, un apertura posteriore e una giuntura con lacci o gancetti, spesso decorata con pizzo, viene definita corsage oppure diventa un vero e proprio corsetto ma più leggero. * Un corselet non rigido e/o costrittivo, spesso in nylon o seta molto aderente viene spesso definito in inglese slip , ma se diventa piuttosto largo, lungo e decorato, in italiano viene definito sottoveste e/o sottogonna. Note Collegamenti interni * Bulletbra * Corsetto * Girdlebound * Guaina contenitiva * Reggicalze * Secrets in lace * Vintage * Whatkatiedid Collegamenti esterni * Alba Corsetteria Milano * Anita - linea Safina - Body Modellatore * Complete corselette pattern or eight section corselette * Commons: Corselettes * www.girdlebound.com * http://www.missmaryofsweden.eu/catalog/body_korseletter * http://www.spanx.com/shop/spanx/slips/cat-38-catid-tn_spx_slp Fonti * Galleria New_Studio_IndigoLove_0101.jpg|New Studio IndigoLove ludella-hahn-switchblade-betties-02.jpg|Modellatore "Switchblade Betties" modellatore-nero-trasp.jpg|linktext=Chrissy Daniels presented in Girldlebound site.|link=http://www.girdlebound.com Acqua-corselette-sr-1.jpg|Acqua corselette Category:Corsetry Categoria:Biancheri intima femminile Categoria:Corsetti Categoria:Reggiseni Categoria:Reggicalze